


他的夜晚时光1

by Gelightly



Series: 洛和他 [1]
Category: V.I.P, 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelightly/pseuds/Gelightly
Summary: 金光日-Young God-相片
Relationships: 金光日/徐仁宇
Series: 洛和他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645336





	他的夜晚时光1

便利店不卖酒给未成年，哪怕是十八岁零三百六十四天大也不行。除此之外，未成年还有诸多不便，不能买烟，不能看限级电影，不能在无监护人陪同下在网吧待到十点以后，不能在酒店单独开房，不能进入酒吧和会所，甚至连部分练歌房都把他们拒之门外。

社会企图用这些限制来保护未成年远离犯罪，收益却甚微，醒目禁止像是黄色期刊上封面女孩的比基尼，刺激着未成年旺盛的好奇心。于是未成年发挥未成年的智慧，轻而易举地在监督者的盲角里完成交易，得到他们想要的东西。

有些时候，他们也不是主动去接触的，眼睛又没有自动过滤功能，而这个社会说到底还是成年人的社会，不多加小心就什么都看见。徐仁宇虽早在幼年父亲的耳濡目染之下就对成人世界熟识非常，但在学校中却是很青涩端正的形象，加之他相貌出众，引得学校女生，不管学姐同级还是学妹，都对他心生爱怜，把他当做对成人世界一无所知的懵懂少年来保护。要是有男生妄图向他传输不良信息，保准会立即被徐仁宇保护联盟的成员拦截下来，并被迫接受严厉的教育批评。

被女生保护这件事，虽有些不够男子气，并且直接导致他受到男生的排挤，但徐仁宇还挺喜欢看女生们老母鸡护崽似的一惊一乍的样子，以及男生们对他妒火中烧又无可奈何的样子。

只是如果现在金光日手里他的照片叫她们看见，准能在击碎百千玻璃般脆弱的少女心的同时，又叫百千缺乏定力的少年心把持不住。金光日不知道从哪里搞来套他们学校的夏季女生制服，连带着过肩假发、黑色过膝长袜都准备齐备。徐仁宇腿长，制服裙腰部不用往里挽都显得短，女士皮鞋挤脚，他感觉自己像是割掉脚趾硬穿上水晶鞋的崔西里亚。

有张照片，他夹紧双腿像幼猫那样拘谨地蜷缩在秋千椅里，已经脱掉鞋的脚正错着在蹬另一只脚上的皮鞋，清纯又可爱，远不是大部分女子高中生可比。金光日满意地勾起嘴角，说他应该出道当少女偶像。徐仁宇捡起皮鞋砸金光日，准头差得出奇，皮鞋在泳池里砸开朵白色莲花，然后沉到池底去。

先前喝了些加过料的酒，徐仁宇没多久就窝倒在软垫里满头大汗，只觉虚幻的火焰又开始灼烧他的后背。他伸手想确认自己的后背没有真的着火，却被金光日的手拦住。他弯着脊背和脖颈，双臂抱在胸前默默承受的模样，让金光日想起数年前的那个泛着金辉的美好下午。

闪光灯亮，黑色复古式拍立得从细缝中吐出张速成照片。金光日说不清十二岁的徐仁宇和马上十九岁的徐仁宇到底哪一个更美，他们太不同，就像白孔雀和钻石，根本没法做比较。

如果只用年龄来界定成年和未成年未免太过肤浅，烟、酒、性之类也是如此。成熟的标准应当是更加意义重大的变化，例如胆怯之人的强硬、感性之人的理性、恋父之人的弑父。不管怎么来看，徐仁宇与真正的成年人相比都只是相差个身份证上的数据。

轻轻地抚摸着徐仁宇的后背，金光日缓慢地问，“这么多年还疼吗？”

徐仁宇本想说不疼的，可莫名地，出口的却是，“疼。”

时光真是个奇妙的东西，他当年分明恨不得当场手刃金光日的，可现在竟会故意示弱去讨金光日的关心。徐仁宇在心理书里看到过斯得哥尔摩综合症的相关描述，他不觉自己是斯得哥尔摩综合症患者，只是时光向他证明了一些东西。不同于失信的毛泰久，即使是不在韩国，甚至后来金茂顺失势金光日不得不脱北，金光日都确实地保守住他给徐仁宇的承诺，担起他的父亲、他的母亲、他的哥哥的角色，这对于徐仁宇来说比庇护他免受疼痛更加重要。

那个下午之后，金光日点燃剩下的半截蜡烛往自己的背上淋，想知道他可怜的小睡美人被滚烫的吻惊醒的时候是什么感受，果然很疼。比蜡液落下时烫伤更痛的是之后将蜡从皮肤上剥离下来时造成的二次伤害，而且结痂长新肉时连绵的瘙痒也让人觉得很不愉快。金光日把那些照片当做明信片写了些无关紧要的话寄到徐仁宇的家里，如同预想中的那样很快地接到对方愤怒的电话。

“我将始终与你同在，直到死亡将我们分离。”金光日用这句话结束他们的第一通电话。

第二通电话是徐仁宇主动打给金光日，在第一通电话过后的第三天，他只是在病房里太无聊，想知道金光日是不是和他一样无聊。他们像邻床病友那样，友善地在电话里讨论每次上药时的感受，交换消磨时间的方法，抱怨背上的伤带来的许多不便。那个下午的事情，他们都默契地避而不谈。

渐渐地，和金光日的电话变成徐仁宇每周最期待的活动。徐仁宇会跟金光日讲家里和学校里发生的事情，并不总是很有趣，但有话讲总是好的。

在徐仁宇看来，金光日每日都耽于享乐，鲜少做正事，但奇怪的是金光日有次看见他摆在书桌上的作业，竟一眼看出他做错，还帮他纠正，徐仁宇的好成绩中不能说没有金光日的功劳。除课业外，金光日还教他很多学校不会教他的东西，比如，如何让班上对他明嘲暗讽的男生闭嘴，如何让咄咄逼人要和他交往的学姐放弃，如何让围堵他的挑衅者再也不敢抬头看他的脸，等等。

就徐仁宇知道的，金光日会说至少五种国家的语言，是个极好的钢琴和小提琴演奏者，知道十多种不同版本的摇篮曲，无聊时做过几个精巧的机关锁，对欧洲历史深有研究，却对朝韩历史毫不关心。金光日简直就像是魔法师的神奇抽屉，徐仁宇永远不知道拉开下次拉开会看见什么，一根断指还是一朵玫瑰。

只是金光日不太聊自己在哪里在做什么，最常说的是正在看的书和新发现的音乐，徐仁宇喜欢金光日在书和音乐上的品味。有时候金光日刚刚结束游戏，余兴未散，也很乐意和给徐仁宇分享自己的游戏过程，唯独这个环节徐仁宇无法和金光日共乐。

听着金光日兴奋地回味着每次施暴谋杀的细节，那些被杀害的女孩的疼痛就会清晰地复现徐仁宇的身上，开始他会替那些女孩抽搐发抖喘不过气来，这会让金光日更加兴奋，后来他渐渐学会冷静地处理疼痛和死亡，而金光日只能通过他瞳孔细微的颤动来捕捉他的恐惧和不安。他们都知道，他们现在做的这些都是练习，是为金光日决定要抛弃他那天所做的必需的准备。

当金光日脱北以后，他们间每周一次的电话不得不变成每月一次，但不管金光日的联系方式变换过多少次，他们都从没有失联过。

金光日掰开徐仁宇的双腿，他数年前留下的名牌异常清晰，只是随少年的生长被拉得更加狭长。对着少年的双腿之间，金光日按下快门。看着三行用不同语言写的同一句话，他有种懊悔和庆幸交织的复杂情感，当年纹身的决定或许太过轻率，契约署过名便可起效，他用纹身将徐仁宇占有，徐仁宇也用纹身将他束缚。

格裙被掀开，在金光日的抚摸下，徐仁宇颤抖起来。金光日的嘴角不自觉地勾起，“被别人看见过吗？”

徐仁宇的呼吸被情意完全地打乱，“没有。”

金光日满意地亲亲他的额头，艳情的裙底，碍事的物件早已剥离，他用手指在少年的身体里探寻夜晚的奥秘。金光日想这样做已经许久，透过电话、视频传达的命令虽然也能满足金光日对他的控制欲，但哪怕是在性这方面先天缺乏的金光日，在听见徐仁宇依恋地呼唤他的名字时，也不可能不感受到可怖的情欲如巨浪般迎面扑打过来。

亲眼见证着当年淹没他的那片蜂蜜海变得越来越广越来越深的同时，金光日也见证着自己内心的愤怒越烧越旺，而杀戮的欲望在愤怒的鼓动下也越来越不可抑制。

当金光日觉得差不多想把玩具推进去的时候，徐仁宇却抗拒地向秋千椅里面退缩。假发因为他的动作从头顶掉落下来，他本身的头发比假发更加乌黑柔顺。他深呼吸，尽力让自己请求不显得那么卑微，“不，我只想要你的触摸而已。我只想要你。”

用信徒般虔诚的眼神抚摸金光日的脸庞，徐仁宇发现年龄在金光日身上向来是模糊的，男人的容貌和数年前没有丝毫变化，那样残酷，又那样天真，像是伊甸园树上艳红饱满的苹果。他想，只是性无能而已，那又有什么关系，像金光日这样的男人根本没必要为此感到任何的羞耻和挫败，神明的手指已拥有将凡人推向高潮的神力。更何况，他自己在某种方面来讲也是性无能，这点是徐仁宇在某节生理健康课上意识到的，因为他从来没有想着金光日之外的人有过生理反应。

“再多摸摸我，就像你当年对我做的那样。这样就够了。”他说。

这就是纹身加之他身上的诅咒。他是金光日的小鸟，而金光日是他的父亲，是他的母亲，是他的哥哥，理所当然地，也应当是他的爱人。

金光日不由自主地把那顶突然变得廉价的昂贵假发丢开，将手指插入少年的短发里，把他的脸拽到自己面前，吻他。金光日想要杀死他，也想要和他做，比数年前更加迫切。

众神之父在上，用冈格尼尔贯穿他们的胸膛吧！趁着他们身上的罪恶还没有蔓延到更远的地方，让这两个男人在月亮的见证下，心连着心，拥吻着死去吧！

直到吻掠走他们肺里的全部空气，他们才不舍地将自己的唇从对方的唇上分开。徐仁宇在这个和死亡擦肩而过的吻里全线崩溃，白液弄脏他们两人的衣物，把他们都吓了一跳。

女人都不会敏感成这样吧，徐仁宇诧异地想，尴尬地用手捂住脸，想要把自己藏进垫子里。

金光日先是不可置信地看着他狼狈模样，继而强行捧起他的头亲吻他的额，放纵地大笑起来。

整座首尔市都被他们踩在脚下，城市灯光在水的深处荡漾。

身体长期以来的空缺被填满，世界化作少年臣服在他的身下，作为一个完整的男人的快乐强烈地冲击着金光日的灵魂，国王的王冠权杖都可丢弃，他们已然是两位高居云端的年轻神明。

只要他们两在一起，便可永生不灭，光焰万丈。


End file.
